


Bon Appétit

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [20]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Innuendo, Inspired by Music, Language, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Names, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Staying In, Valentine's Day, valentine's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written for Day 3 of the Leather and Lace Event. Valentine’s Day (14th Feb)-Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau x Abigail ShepardLauraEMoriarty and I had the idea that Joker should have a Valentine Birthday, and hate the holiday because his birthday always took a back seat to the holiday. I loved it so much that I will probably always run with it from now on. This chapter is filled to the brim with shameless smut and is inspired by the song Bon Appétit by Katy Perry and the Prompt: “The food looks great…but there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.” and GuileandGall's prompt of "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" with a slight AlyssAlenko twist.Joker and Abigail enjoy a quiet (that is the absolute wrong word to use considering what ensues) Birthday/Valentine's Day in, exploring each other. Joker even learns to love his birthday, due to his girlfriend's attention to his wants and needs, and has a feeling that each subsequent birthday will be better than the last...





	Bon Appétit

“Good morning, Birthday Boy. Is there something special you wanted to do today?” She asked, setting a small tray of food on the nightstand, making him eye the cut up, chocolate drizzled strawberries in the small serving dish and grinning as she shrugged. “What? It may be your birthday, but it's also Valentine's day; chocolate covered strawberries were completely appropriate.”

Joker winked at her. “I want to do _you_ today. Let’s stay in, all the restaurants are going to be over-crowded anyways...and I’d much rather keep you out of clothes and screaming my name.”

“Someone’s cocky.”

“I’m just that good. Besides, I think I’ll eat those off of you later.”

Joker grinned as she bent over him, rolling her eyes, before he pulled her down onto the bed on top of him before she got a chance to kiss him, and tugging his shirt off over her head as she giggled. Three years ago, he never would’ve thought he’d actually be enjoying his birthday--but then Abigail had fallen into his lap...literally. Now he actually looked forward to Valentine’s Day and his birthday every year, because she did nothing but dote on him, doing everything he wanted to do, making him feel loved and wanted...and the sex was mind-blowing. And to think he’d almost let the rules and regulations of the Alliance stop him from having the best and most meaningful relationship in his life.

Her lips found his, hand stroking down his jaw, her fingers tangling in his beard. She melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss, his mouth opening against hers, tongues intertwining as a moan escaped Joker’s lips as he held her, a gentle hand cupping her chin. The tray she’d brought him with his breakfast rattled on top of the nightstand, Joker’s free hand pulled out the drawer, rummaging around inside for something; as Abigail pulled away from the kiss and eyed him suspiciously. He held up the violet scarves covered in lavender butterflies and looped them around her wrists, and tying the ends of each one around the bedpost, Abigail tugging at them and testing the give. It was nice to know the scarves had been credits well spent.

“Jeff, really? I worked so hard on your breakfast.”

“The food looks great...but there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”

She went crimson.

His hand slid down her bare chest, teasing her nipples with tender caresses until they hardened under his touch. Satisfied, his touch went lower, skimming across the contours of her stomach muscles, tongue following the path his fingers. He loved touching her, kissing her, and making her eyes glaze over in pleasure. He gripped both of her thighs pulling them apart, grinning at how slick with arousal she already was and pulsing under his gaze...he’d caused that and he’d barely touched her. The anticipation must’ve been killing her. Joker rubbed his beard against her inner thigh inhaling the scent of her, the shit-eating grin on his face was priceless. Was it weird that she loved the stubble burn his beard left in her most sensitive areas? She felt his breath, hot and moist, teasing her, before he used the tip of his tongue to trace her folds making her thigh muscles clench, the tiniest lick making her gasp before his mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison.  
  
“Mmm. Bon appétit.” Joker growled, his voice low and husky with desire.

“Jeff...fuck…”

He pulled back slowly, beard glistening in the morning light, flicking her clit with a gentle finger. “Yes, Abs? Use your words. Are you going to tell me exactly how you want me to fuck you? End my feast early because you want me inside you?”

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?” Abigail gasped, tugging at her restraints, but his knot tying was crazy good.

Joker gaped at her as she realized what she’d just said, the mortification settling in as a slow grin spread across his face...that wasn’t how she meant it, but Joker was just glad she was getting into it. He had the filthiest mouth, but she was coming around to it. It was obvious that he used to hold back, but now that she’d let go of her inhibitions during sex, he finally felt comfortable enough to not hold back...and damn if that didn’t turn her on terribly. He lay there for a second, just watching her as she tugged at the restraints tied around her hands, panting heavily, breasts heaving with the effort. Abigail’s comment may have shocked him stupid, but it was only for the briefest of moments. There was a sharp intake of breath when his warm, velvet tongue, licked her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent as her skin prickled with energy, blue flames dancing across her body as her biotics flared. He draped her legs over his shoulder before plunging his tongue as deep inside as he could, he remained focused on her pleasure, Abigail arching off the mattress towards him, memory of his task suddenly restored.

“Abs you taste so fucking good…”

She felt herself gushing, his chin and mouth covered in her arousal...the thought made her blush all over as Joker’s tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment.

The tip of his tongue passed over her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, beard rubbing her folds raw as he stroked her with his tongue, like she was an all you could eat buffet, open twenty four seven just for him. She was dying for something besides his tongue inside her, but his hands were occupied holding her knees to the mattress and keeping her spread wide open. It should be illegal for someone to taste this good…his tongue drove into her again, lips nibbling at her folds the sensations making her relax, legs falling open wider. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. His movements were slow and deliberate, the fingers of one hand leaving her knee and slipping inside her to stroke her sweet spot. His tongue explored her folds, licking, probing and teasing, enjoying the unintelligible noises she was making, his need for her was growing exponentially.

His world narrowed to the way she moved against him, the sounds she made, the taste of her against his tongue. He widened the gap between her thighs, dipping his head and sucking hard. He finally dragged his tongue up to her clit again, and placed a gentle kiss on it, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently. His tongue swiped across her swollen bud roughly once more before he circled it fast and hard. She gasped and flared blue in surprise as he used his tongue, lips, and beard in tandem to make her come apart in his mouth on a moan, her hands twisting in the scarves trying to break free. He groaned in contentment; she tasted like heaven. He nipped at her hip bone, his fingers still pumping her slowly before he dragged some of her wetness up to her clit with his tongue and swirled it around the little nub, not letting her come down from her orgasm yet.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

“Happy birthday, Jeff.” She whispered, breathily as he leaned over her; she thought he was going to finally untie her wrists, but instead he grabbed the bowl of chocolate drizzled strawberries and started placing them in a design on her skin.

“Can we do this every year?”

“If that’s what you want. It’s your day, after all.”

She shivered as he scooped a strawberry into his mouth off her stomach with nothing but his lips--she was going to be a sticky mess when he was done with her, but somehow, she couldn’t be pressed to mind...

**Author's Note:**

> Bon Appétit  
> by Katy Perry
> 
> Ay, yeah  
> Katy Perry, Migos, ay  
> 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy  
> All that you can have, boy  
> Got me spread like a buffet  
> Bon a, bon appétit, baby  
> Appetite for seduction  
> Fresh out the oven  
> Melt in your mouth kind of lovin'  
> Bon a, bon appétit, baby
> 
> Looks like you've been starving  
> You've got those hungry eyes  
> You could use some sugar  
> 'Cause your levels ain't right  
> I'm a five-star Michelin  
> A Kobe flown in  
> You want what I'm cooking, boy
> 
> Let me take you  
> Under candle light  
> We can wine and dine  
> A table for two  
> And it's okay  
> If you take your time  
> Eat with your hands, fine  
> I'm on the menu
> 
> 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy  
> All that you can have, boy  
> Got me spread like a buffet  
> Bon appétit, baby  
> Appetite for seduction  
> Fresh out the oven  
> Melt in your mouth kind of lovin'  
> Bon appétit, baby
> 
> So you want some more  
> Well I'm open 24  
> Wanna keep you satisfied  
> Customer's always right  
> Hope you've got some room  
> For the world's best cherry pie  
> Gonna hit that sweet tooth, boy
> 
> Let me take you  
> Under candle light  
> We can wine and dine  
> A table for two (for two)  
> And it's okay  
> If you take your time  
> Eat with your hands, fine  
> I'm on the menu
> 
> 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy  
> All that you can have, boy  
> Got me spread like a buffet  
> Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit)  
> Appetite for seduction  
> Fresh out the oven (fresh out the oven)  
> Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' (yeah)  
> Bon a, bon appétit, baby
> 
> 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy  
> All that you can have, boy  
> Got me spread like a buffet  
> Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit)  
> Appetite for seduction  
> Fresh out the oven  
> Melt in your mouth kind of lovin'  
> Bon a, bon appétit, baby (Quavo)
> 
> Sweet potato pie (sweet)  
> It'll change your mind (change)  
> Got you running back for seconds (running)  
> Every single night (hey)
> 
> I'm the one they say can change your life (Takeoff)  
> No waterfall, she drippin' wet, you like my ice? (Blast)  
> Said she want a Migo night, I ask her, "What's the price?" (Hold on)  
> If she do right, told her get whatever you like (Offset)
> 
> I grab her legs and now divide, aight  
> Make her do a donut when she ride, aight  
> Looking at the eyes of a dime, make you blind  
> In her spine and I'm on some diamonds change the climate
> 
> Sweet tooth (sweet), no tooth fairy (no)  
> Whipped cream (whip), no dairy (yeah)  
> She got her hot light on, screaming, "I'm ready" (hot)  
> But no horses, no carriage
> 
> 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy (all that you want)  
> All that you can have, boy  
> Got me spread like a buffet  
> Bon a, bon appétit, baby (eat it up, eat it up, eat it up)  
> Appetite for seduction  
> Fresh out the oven  
> Melt in your mouth kind of lovin'  
> Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit)
> 
> Under candle light  
> Bon appétit, baby


End file.
